


I Love Another

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark takes Celine's form, Fear of Abandoment, M/M, Time for tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Dark ends up in a form that is his, but it is not him at the same time. He fears that when Wilford sees him, he'll lose him forever.





	I Love Another

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came into my head a while ago and I finally decided to write it out.

Dark woke up and he rolled over, laying his arm out and opening an eye when he only felt more bed. He was expecting Wilford to be there and he was a little disappointed to be alone. Dark’s body felt weird, something didn’t feel exactly right. Dark closed his eye back up and he slowly slid over to the end of the bed. Did he feel lighter? He also felt...smaller? 

Dark walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room and he scratched his head. He paused and ran his hand through his hair. It felt off. It was still short, but he could have sworn his sides were shaved. Did they grow out? When was the last time he got a haircut? 

Dark just shrugged it off and closed the bathroom door, yelping a little when he hit the back of his heel on the door, scraping it a little. 

“Damn it!” Dark stiffened when his voice came out. 

That wasn’t his voice. 

That wasn’t his voice at all. 

That was…

Dark flicked on the bathroom light and his eyes grew in fear. His heart raced and he gripped the edge of the sink with now slender fingers. His shirt was now large on him and his boxers were close to slipping off with each movement of his hips. His face was smaller, rounder and smoother. 

“Shit.” Dark cursed, his now higher voice making him punch at the sink. 

He had taken Celine’s form. 

Dark should have known that this was bound to happen. He’s been letting her personality take over more and more the past few weeks. He’s been acting more feminine, simple little things that no one would notice, crossing his legs at the knees, using more hip as he walked, letting his nails grow out so his fingers looked thinner. No one said anything since some of the other egos do the exact things, but not Dark. That’s not how he was. He stared down at his painted nails, remembering doing it last night since he knew Wilford wouldn’t truly care and think he was just trying out something new.

_ Wilford. _

Dark felt panic welling up inside of his chest. He could feel his breathing getting harder to control as thoughts rushed through his head.

William loved Celine. They were run-away lovers. William. Loved. Celine. 

Would Wilford? 

Would Wilford realize his feelings for someone he believed to be long gone, hiding from him as a joke and then leave Dark behind? Dark knew he was going to go back to his male form, it was only a matter of time. Most likely sooner rather than later since he could already feel his other half screaming to be let back out, hating where it was. They didn’t like being behind the scenes. They didn’t like trying to work the system. They wanted to see seen. To be heard. To be known. 

What if Wilford realized that he didn’t love Dark? 

That he is truly only in love with Celine? 

Would he leave?

Would he leave Dark behind like he was nothing?

Leave him alone?

Leave him broken?

What would Dark do? 

“Darky? You in there?” Wilford asked from the other side of the door, lightly knocking on it. 

“Y-Yeah.” Dark answered, lowering his voice as much as he could before coughing. He has pushed it. 

“Are you okay? You sound a little horse.” The concern in Wilford’s voice made Dark swallow thickly. 

He didn’t want to lose that.

He didn’t want to lose Wilford caring for him.

Making sure that he was okay.

He couldn’t lose that. 

He couldn’t. 

“Could you get me some tea?” Dark asked, coughing, even more, this time and thinking that he really was going to want that tea. 

“Of course, my little demon.” Wilford said and Dark heard Wilford’s steps slowly go quiet. 

_ My little demon _

Dark felt his heart ache. Wilford’s little nicknames always made him warm up inside. He’s never told him that because he didn’t want it to go to Wilford’s head, but he had a feeling that Wilford already knew since he never stopped them. 

Dark left the bathroom, holding onto his boxers so they wouldn’t fall and he rushed over to his dresser. Surely he had something that would stay on and allow him to hide until he was back to his other form. He had no idea where he would go or how long he would be gone, but he could deal with that when he got back. 

Dark slipped off the boxers and stepped into a pair of pants that had shrunk in the dryer since Wilford tried to do laundry once and it did not end well. The shirt covered his chest, so he was fine there. Was there even a point in trying to find shoes? He could stuff socks into a pair of them so they’d at least not completely fall off his feet. 

“Do you want green or grey…” Wilford dropped the teabags he was holding when he saw Dark. 

“Wilford…” Dark said, not even trying to hide his voice this time. 

“Cel...Celine?” Wilford said, as if questioning if the name was right. 

“I can explain, I-” Dark stopped when he saw that tears were forming in Wilford’s eyes. 

“Oh, Celine. My precious Celine.” Wilford stepped up to Dark and grabbed his hands, gently rubbing the top of them with his thumbs. 

_ Please. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave.  _

“I’m so sorry, dear.” Dark just stared in shock. What did Wilford mean by that? “I’m so sorry, but I have moved on. I love another.” 

“You love…” Dark’s voice trailed off. 

“You should meet him.” Wilford said with a smile, a few tears rolling down his face as he spoke. “He’s a great guy. He acts like he’s a stone-hearted monster, but I know that he’s just a little cuddler.” Dark could feel his own tears coming up. “He’s my little demon. He’s my lord of darkness. He’s my Darky.” Wilford laughed a little, shaking his head. “I still don’t see why he’s with me and why he puts up with me but he does. I truly believe that he loves me and I love him too.” Wilford gave a wink. “I think he fell for my charm.” 

“I’m sure he did.” Dark said in a whisper, his voice getting caught in his throat. 

“He’s a little under the weather at the moment. Maybe you can have a proper introduction the next time you visit?” Wilford suggested, the hope in his eyes made Dark’s tears fully fall. 

“Of course.” Dark answered. “You should get his tea started, I’m sure he’ll be very appreciative of it.” 

“Oh, yes, yes. I should get back to that.” Wilford released Dark’s hands and it took everything in Dark to not reach back out for them. “I was going to ask him which kind he wanted since he tends to change his preferences.” 

“I bet he’ll be happy with whichever one you chose.” Dark said. “It’ll probably taste amazing since you made it.” 

“Celine, you’ve always been a little sweetheart.” Wilford gave Dark’s cheek a kiss and went over to the teabags he had dropped. 

“I should get going.” Dark headed for the door. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay, just for a bit longer? I can show you around. I’m sure the other egos would love to meet you.” Wilford asked. 

“I’m sorry, Wil. I have to go. I have some work I need to attend to.” Dark said, feeling a slight pain in his stomach when Wilford slumped over a little in disappointment. 

“I understand. Could you do me a favor though?” Dark nodded his head as a response. “Tell Damian that I miss him?” Dark just nodded his head more, the tears returning to his eyes. 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Dark said, voice cracking. 

“Until next time?” Wilford flashed his smile. 

“Until next time.” Dark repeated and took off, not knowing what this strong heat in his body was. Something was making him cry, it was making him want to turn back and hug Wilford, it was making him want to hold the man and never let go. 

Was it love? 

It had to be love. 

He was in love. 


End file.
